Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (season 2)/Episode 18a: Jet-Jet's Sickness
Transcript (Title and episode production credits appears. We pan from the mountains, where we see the older cat from the previous episode pacing, to the palace, where we see Sagwa, Dongwa and Sheegwa playing with a ball at the pond next to the palace. A scroll is floating in the air and lowers to the ground next to Sagwa) Sagwa: Huh? What is this scroll doing here? (Sagwa picks up the scroll and reads it) Sagwa: "Dear felines of the world, my son Jet-Jet has an injured paw. Please, get something to help him better. From, Mama Jart-De." I wonder who will help? (Dongwa and Sheegwa run up) Dongwa: Hey 'sis, what does the scroll say? Sagwa: Jet Jet needs help! He's got a hurt paw! Dongwa: Oh my, that's bad! Sheegwa: Terrible! (Nai-Nai walks up) Sagwa: Hey Nai-Nai, Jet Jet has a hurt paw! Nai-Nai: Well, his mom told me about what happened. I just found a old scroll for you to write on. So, Sagwa, you must write a scroll of honor as a get well soon gift for him. Sagwa: Okay Nai-Nai! (Transition wipe to Sagwa finishing the scroll) Sagwa: Finished, Nai-Nai! Nai-Nai: Good work my beautiful granddaughter! Bring this to Jet-Jet's home near the village market as soon as possible. Sagwa: Okay Nai-Nai! (Transition wipe to Sagwa arriving at Jet Jet's home near the market) (We cut to Sagwa walking up to Jet-Jet with a bandanged paw) Sagwa: Hey, poor guy. It's me, Sagwa Jet-Jet: Hi Sagwa. Sagwa: *pulls out Get Well scroll* I wrote you a Get Well scroll! Jet-Jet: For me? Thanks! Sagwa: You're welcome! (She leaves as Jet-Jet goes to sleep) Jet-Jet: It's good to do something for a chance. (Transition wipe to Sagwa playing at the backyard with Dongwa and Sheegwa. They play tag) Sagwa: (tags Sheegwa) You're it! Sheegwa: (tags Sagwa back) You're it too! Dongwa: (runs and tags the two) Both of you are it! (they laugh) Sagwa: I'm glad Jet Jet's better. (Jet-Jet runs in) Jet-Jet: I heard that! I can use this little kid skateboard, y'know! Sagwa: *gasps* NO! You cannot do this! You're a older kitten! (Jet-Jet rolls the skateboard with his paw and it crashes into Sagwa, sending her flying into a mud puddle) Jet-Jet: Oops. Sagwa: Be quiet! That isn't how you do mean spirited things! (Transition wipe to Sagwa cleaning herself off. She sees that Jet-Jet is with a yo yo like string) Sagwa: Hey, what are you doing? Jet-Jet: Having fun, you inkfaced kitten! Sagwa: Stop being rude! Having a ink face doesn't mean my face is dirty! Jet-Jet: Here it comes! (Jet-Jet hits Sagwa with the string) Jet-Jet: I'm gonna go to the pagoda! Toodle-loo! (Jet-Jet runs off) Sagwa: *to herself* Why is Jet-Jet acting strange? (Cut to Jet-Jet at the pagoda in the mountains) Jet-Jet: *to himself* I feel so weird. And I'm doing odd things! What's with me?!? (We pan over to the older cat running up the path to the pagoda) ???: Hey, what are you doing in the pagoda, where my son was born? Jet-Jet: I hate to rain on your parade, mister, but this pagoda is now my pagoda! Hey... wait a minute! B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-baba? Baba Zhao-Shang: Jet-Jet? Jet-Jet: I thought you were dead! Baba Zhao-Shang: And I thought you and Jart-De had run away from the village! Jet-Jet: Dad... I think we should go to the palace. My owner lives there. (Transition wipe to Zhao-Shang being checked on by the Cook) The Cook: Oh Zhao-Shang, you left me so long ago, I forget you were still alive! Baba Zhao-Shang: *to himself* Great, I am found by my original owner, but I get felt up in return. Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Episode Transcripts